


We are, Who we are

by lexalives_in_me



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alycia Debnam-Carey - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Love for ADC, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexalives_in_me/pseuds/lexalives_in_me
Summary: Alicia met Caroline and her people in an unfortunate circumstance which caused their people and each other to dislike one another. As much as this dislike goes, they realized that their group needed each other more for different reasons, which they stubbornly refuse to admit.Caroline decided to bring them back to their community after encountering them for the second time in a week, in yet again another unfortunate situation.Turns out, Caroline is the leader and who they all call the 'Commander' of this well-established, safe, and lively village with hundreds of people, close to thousand, and is still growing apparently.Will alicia's group accept the invitation? Will the people in the village even accept this new comers, especially after knowing who they are and who they've helped?





	We are, Who we are

**Author's Note:**

> Started during season 4
> 
> Set months after alicia's group started helping people and survivors as much and many as they can.

Alicia's group came across with a guy that was badly injured. Few broken ribs, head concussion, and lots of cuts throughout his whole body. They saw the desperation in his eyes and took him in. The guy didn't talk a lot. Only answered questions with a nod or head shaking. The only word they heard from him was "_Phil_". His name, apparently.   
Everything seems to be going well for them, whatever well means in this world. Phil was a very reserved person, doesn't talk a lot, but helped and saved them in many occasions in the past few week they've been together. The most and longest talk he's ever had was with alicia. Somehow they became friends, possibly because of being of the same age. They understood each other. They were close but not close enough to admit they like each other(_if they even have feelings for each other that is)_

Until one day, Alicia woke up with phil gone. They tried looking for him for a week and still no sign of him.

Until on their way to another city, they heard screams, the voice seemed too familiar even if it was full of agony. They ran to the street where it was coming from and saw him beside a wrecked car. A large metal stacked on his thigh. Naomi assessed the situation immediately. She decided that they have to remove the metal, and operate on him immediately which requires a lot of medical equipment. His condition was critical, having to have lost so much blood and the pain wasn't helping that much either. Phil was already starting to accept his fate. But alicia and her friends wouldn't give up on him that easily.

So they scramble and run to the city looking for the supplies. And that's when alicia met Caroline. Caroline is one hell of a woman. That was what alicia's first impression of her.

Alicia held Caroline at gun point. Turns out they were looking for one same thing, the last thing alicia needs for her friend's emergency surgery. Anesthesia.

"_Woah woah woah I got here first, that's mine"_ Caroline said while trying to take small bottle from alicia.  
"_No way! I got it first_" Alicia counterback  
"_Look i don't wanna cause trouble but you're not getting away with that" _Caroline warned  
_"__Well i need it, so i guess... trouble it is_."

Even with alicia's gun, there's no way she's gonna win over this woman who seemed to be too fast and strong for her to take down, she realized. And so the fight ended with alicia falling on her back, gasping for air. So caroline stood with the anesthesia on hand, looked at her one last time and left. Alicia had no choice but to accept defeat and went back to her friends with the supplies as fast as she can, not wanting to waste any more time.

Naomi: _I got everything i need for the operation, but...without anesthesia the pain might just end up killing him at this point. His condition is critical and his body resistance to pain might just cause him his death. He might go into shock_.

Alicia: _We don't have a choice, we can't just let him die here. Just do it with whatever we have_. She nearly cried.

Before they even got to start the operation, they heard footsteps outside the store, lots of them. Being on alert, they raised their guns and pointed it at the entrance waiting for a fight. The door burst open and couple of people with weapons, mostly knife, sticks, sword, etc and only few guns still holstred at their sides having no intention of even using it. The mood immediately went intense, all wary of their surrounding and the people from each different side. Alicia saw Caroline in the middle of the pact.

They stared into each other intently, while others shifted their eyes from each other with madness and unsettlement. Morgan in between the two groups, trying to cool down the situation.

Morgan: _Woah okay, look, why don't we all breathe for a moment, we don't want any trouble here. We're just trying to help our injured friend here. It's bad, he needs attention immediately. _Caroline just looked at him blankly.

After what felt like hours, before anyone could say anything, phil's scream got everyone's attention

Morgan: Please just let us do this and we'll leave right away

Caroline: Let you do what? Save your friend? I don't think he's gonna make it even if we let you

Alicia: He will make it! He's not dying!

Morgan: Please we have someone who is skilled enough to do it, just let us

Caroline merely stared at him then shifted her eyes to alicia then back to their injured friend. She suddenly strode to him, which alerted everyone in the room with cautiousness and agitation. Before she could even be stopped she was already in front of him, merely a feet away, looking down at him. Her people and alicia's group pointing weapon at each other ready to attack any moment

Caroline: He pretty much looks dead to me

Alicia rose up from kneeling down and moved a lot closer to Caroline, face to face. Which immediately caused a reaction from Caroline's people to advance, before she raised her hand that instantly stopped their movement, alicia's group noticed it but didn't comment.

Alicia: I told you he's not! We got everything we need except for that anesthesia you took from me!

Caroline merely raised her brow, a little amused with the situation, and this annoying lovesick girl. "And I told you I got there first, so it's mine" She insisted.

Fred started screaming again, which caught alicia's attention before she even got to answer. She kneeled again beside fred, trying her best to be there for him in any way. "Please naomi do something, save him! We'll take care of these people, just do it" Alicia begged. Naomi obviously nervous and wrecked, just nodded. And started preparing.

One of Caroline spoke up "_stop! i'll shoot if you move an inch_". Naomi instantly did so, too scared to disobey and move.

Caroline looked at him with raised brows, noticing he's grabbed his gun already while silently questioning him "_what's up with use of gun?"._ She then raised her hand again which calmed the person somehow.

_"Let them be, we got what we need, let's go." _Though hesitant, they all nodded and started backing up while naomi set to work. 

Before Caroline took her last step right at the door, Naomi started to move phil which cause him to scream in pain, she stopped suddenly, and hesitantly.

Caroline: How are you gonna save him??

Although the question was directed to naomi she didn't looked at her, instead slight tilted her head to the side straing at the floor. Deep in thought and seemed to be comtemplating something.

_  
"In anyhow and way possible" _Naomi answered still busying herself with phil.  
"_Can you even save him? What are the odds?" _Caroline questioned.  
"_I don't know okay, but i've done this before and it was always a success.........with anesthesia and blood supply that is" _Naomi frustratingly answered.

After what felt like hours, Caroline finally walked back towards them smoothly which alerted Alicia's group that was in the room, watching their exchange intently and confused. She looked at Naomi, not slightly bothered by all the guns pointed at her, and suddenly tossed something towards naomi.

"_here, i bet that would increase his chance. If he lives you're welcome, if he doesn't.. that's on you."_

Naomi still in shock and confused as much as everyone in the room, absentmindedly nodded and gulped the lump in her throat. With that, Caroline walked out and went to her group and left the place. But not without a warning for them of course. 

_"If my people sees you again in this area, you're dead. So leave as soon as you can." _Carolined ordered. Although they were not her people, they realized the authority and the truth it holds. She was not to be disobeyed, they already knew that fact through their short but memorable encounter. In the end they all concluded to do as asked just to avoid further troubles.

Alicia on the other hand was dumbfounded, too slow to even react before Caroline disappeared from her sight.

*************

The surgery was successful needless to say. Now they are all just waiting for phil to fully recover before they set out again. It's been three days since they ended up in what used to be a barbershop, they noticed, in the middle of a large city. They've taken turns in scavenging, looking-out, watching phil, and resting. They knew they had to leave soon enough, not wanting to encounter anymore danger more than they already have. Yes, they are all skilled enough when it comes to guns to be able to defend themselves, but it doesn't mean they want to use it every chance they get, especially towards other people. They'll only use it between life and death situations, that was their agreement. Alongside with helping people and survivors as humanly as they can. 

"_What do you think she mean when she said those words?" _John asked out loud, deep in thought. 

"_what words? whose words?" _Alicia looked confused. She, phil, and john are the only one left in the store, while others scavenge as much as they can before they set out tomorrow. Alicia was sitting beside a sleeping phil, while john by door and window keeping watch. 

"_that woman and her group." ...."they look intense, do you think she meant what she said? that they'll kill us if they see us again?" _John clarified. 

Alicia was lost in thought for a while before shamelessly shrugging in the end "_I think so? maybe? I mean I've met people like her, groups like them, they don't care about pretty much everything, all they do is survive. It doesn't matter if they have to kill for it. People like them live howeven they want. I wouldn't be surprise if she really do as she says" _

"_Now you're being judgemental" _John smirks "_She still helped us you know, somehow saved phil's life" _

_"Yeah right" _Alicia rolled her eyes, "_She fought me like some lunatic soldier or whatever you know, I bruised my back and still having a hard time breathing in some positions till now" _She doesn't know if she's pissed because that woman similar in her size effortlessly kicked her ass or because deep down she knows she doesn't mind getting her ass kicked by the same woman, or because she knew what john said is true. That strange woman helped them at the end of the day. No matter how weird that woman's actions was, changing her mind and giving them the anesthesia after fighting for it, she still appreciated the gesture. 

John merely laugh at her, shooking his head "_Okay..she's violent and strong....and weird. But still...her last actions still saying something" _

_"whatever you say jonh" _she yawned "_all I know is she nearly killed me by her bare hands and her group doesn't look any less dangerous, so I'm sticking to my initial judgement. AND what I also do know is that I don't want to see her face again" _Alicia lied down, trying to get some rest before her shift. 

**************

Phil was awaken by strange noises and wild shaking from his shoulders. He first saw alicia's face covered in fear, confusion, and her index finger right in front of her lips signalling him to keep quiet. He looked around confused and slowly sobering up. He saw everyone by the door and window looking outside for something he doesn't know. The whole store was dark and quiet, save for the noises that woke him up, which he later on realized with goosebumps around his body what it really was. There were metals crashing againts each other, guns firing, people screaming in pain, agony, and help. It sounded like there was a riot going on right outside the store, _more like a war, _he thought undeniably. He tried standing up slowly to his feet, although the pain made him want to writhe in the floor, he managed to pushed himself up againt the wall. He walked slowly to the window to see what was happening, the others too scared, confused, and agitated to even notice him. 

Phil heard alicia gasped, followed by a low _"it's her....it's them", "huh? who's them? what's happening?" _He questioned her beside him, but he never got an answer as alicia was too busy staring, more like gaping, to what was happening outside, _or rather who was happening outside._

Sure enough, there was indeed a riot or maybe a war happening outside, blood and dead bodies already piling up in the road. It's sickening to even just look at it.

_"We should go now, we wouldn't want to be here if they happen to raid this place" _Strand caustiously said. No one answered but they know they're all thinking the same thing _he's right, _

or maybe not. 

"_shouldn't we help them?" _John stupidly suggested, everyone just looked it him like he was insane _"I mean they helped us, she helped us, and by the looks of it she need ours now"_

_"are you crazy john?!" _naomi countered. "_it's a whole new level war out there, we can't risk it, we'll die if we go out there. heck, we're already dead by deciding to watch instead of leaving" _strand added. 

"_I thought we all agreed to help people, and they clearly need ours right now" _John answered.

"_they're right john, we help those who we can help. I've seen war like this, i've been in it, and I'm telling you there's no stopping these people. And we can't really help them at this point, not like this. We're almost defenseless compared to them" _Morgan solemly said. 

"_right...besides I don't see any reason we should risk it out there. We don't even know which of them deserves our help. We don't know any of these people, and as far as I'm concerned, the other group threatened our lives." _Alicia agreed, almost unwillingly. 

John sighed defeated. They started packing their bags quickly and quietly. They were about to walk to the back door after every one was ready, but as luck would have it, they door, window and the wall of the store front came crashing down. Everything happened so quickly that all they could manage to do is to crouched down, protecting their body from whatever it was about to come to them. All they heard the second before it all happened were tires screeching and then suddenly glass breaking. It was so loud and quick, that no one really figured out what just happened until they opened their eyes and saw the car already inside the store, only a feet away from them. Thankfully and miraculously no one was hurt, aside from few shallow cuts from the shattered glass that flew towards them. 

Still shell-shock to even move, alicia only snapped out of it when she heard groans, coming from the driver seat of the car. The person very slowly opened the door, too weak to even pushed the door open. Alicia's instincts kicked in and strode towards the drivers, wanting to help whoever it was. Phil tried to stop her, telling her it's too dangerous, but only got ignored. As everyone else starting to come back to their senses, making sure everyone of them is alright. After confirming everyone is in one piece they followed alicia to the fight side of the car. 

Since it was almost midnight, alicia didn't recognize the person she was helping outside of the car. When she ducked down to the window to look at the person inside, needless to say what she saw, or rather who she saw, shooked her to the core. She recognized the woman's face even with the blood flowing down from her forehead to her chin.

_Damn, _she thought. _Out of all people, it has to be you of course. _She groaned inside. Now, she's doubting herself if helping people is really for her. She wanted to just walk away and leave this person to die, but her feet has its own mind, and so is her hands.

****************

Caroline was almost unconcious, but still trying to stay awake for she knows the war is not yet over. It also doesn't help that she was shot right through her shoulder. She continued groaning for a while until she felt someone tapping her cheek lightly.

_"Hey...stay with me, stay awake" _The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite figure it out given her condition. She only managed to groan again in response.

"_I'm gonna get you out of this car okay? we'll help you out"_. She then felt the door beside her opening and heard it's broken noise, too damaged even by the small movement. She then felt strong arms under her leg and back, carrying her from the car seat to the cold ground against the door of the back seat. 

After a couple of minutes, she tried opening her eyes again slowly. After adjusting to her surrounding, she heard rather than saw, people around her talking covered by the war still going on outside the place wherever she crashed into. She then felt someone kneeling beside her, she tried focusing her eyes to the person staring at her, waiting for her to come through. Slowly recognizing the familiar face, she could only think of two words

_Well..shit_. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, please bare with me. And I did this out of love for ADC and her characters. Basically, this story is inspired by a couple of series(as stated above), but it does not mean I would be following every detail or fact based on the original show. I'm combining ideas from these series and from my own. So it's not really a crossover, but it is(if you know what I mean lol).  
Alicia Clark here is bisexual but didn't realize it until she met Caroline Ford, who's been gay for as long as she remembers.


End file.
